littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Near New Island
'''Near New Island '''is a minor location in Little King's Story, which spans the coastline north of Alpoko Castle. It is an odd area, as it is not clear which Kingdom it belongs to. It sits comfortably on the border between the Tiptoe and Alpoko Kingdoms, but its name refers to the somewhat neighboring New Island, and its music is shared with Skull Plains. Furthermore, it is not properly drawn on the map. Its name is only found in the UMA Book entries for Typhoon Gene, Jane and Mary, and goes unnamed in many translations. The area may only be accessed after both the Tiptoe Kingdom and New Island are under Corobo's rule, since a gate to the area's entrance only opens after the former has been conquered, and the building blocks behind that gate can only be passed through using a Craftian, a class obtained after conquering the latter. Therefore, by the time it is explored by Corobo, it is likely to already be under his rule, making it harder to identify which Kingdom it truly belongs to. The area contains several decorative windmills, like the Melon Patch, and a pair of teleporting TVs, although these TVs appear to be unnecessary, since they are placed on opposite sides of a pond that may be walked around anyway. This area is the only way to naturally encounter the Typhoony Bunch in UMA form, other than Generated Quests. At the end of this area lies a small island, located incredibly close to New Island, allowing both locations to be seen from the other. On this small island lie two Art pieces, as well as a hole containing the Legendary Ring armor, guarded by several UMA. The last of these UMA is a giant, higher-health Escargoo, although this is not counted as its own UMA class, similar to the "Super Escargoo" Generated Quest. UMA * Yvonne * Crab Onii * Worker Onii (Tail) * Typhoon Gene * Typhoon Mary * Typhoon Jane * Escargoo (emerges from hole) Quests * 1 Treasure (Legendary Ring) * 2 Art pieces * 1 Crashed UFO (Sheep) Trivia * Due to its odd nature, it is possible that this area's purpose was changed late into development. Since it is within close proximity to New Island, and since New Island's Flying Machine part is one of the few that is not located in an entirely new area, it is possible that at least part of this area was originally intended to be the resting place of the seventh Flying Machine part. This would also explain why the seventh Flying Machine part is so easy to obtain and requires no obstacle to overcome. This was likely changed due to this part being the Propeller, a part of Jumbo Champloon's body, rendering it illogical for it to require its own area. This could also explain why the small island at the end of this area is so close to New Island, and why the rest of the area is not present on the map. Category:Locations